


Sickness Sucks

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason is a grumpy sick person. Shocking.





	Sickness Sucks

Jason loved his family, even if he would never say it, but goddamn he wanted to beat the shit out of Dick right about now.

“Tell me, Dick, why you felt the need to mock the Ivy’s powers?”

Dick rubbed his neck sheepishly and, if not for the fact that Jason was 99.9% certain he couldn’t stand without falling over, he would’ve choked Dick into unconsciousness. Luckily for Dick, the way Jason’s head spun whenever he moved it and his roiling nausea made getting up undesirable and to be avoided at all costs. He made a mental note to find out what Ivy had used on him so he could stay the fuck away from it in the future, then sank deeper into his pillow and grumbled, “Get outta my room, you sack of shit. You can come back once Ivy is caught.”

Dick retreated and Jason closed his eyes, dragging the blankets up and trying to fall asleep. His whole body ached and he gave a pathetic groan, rolling onto his stomach and immediately regretting the motion as it made his head spin. He buried his face in Tim’s pillow, sending out a silent prayer that his fiancé would come home soon. The bedroom door opened and, assuming it was Dick again, Jason called, “Fuck off, Dickwad.”

Instead of Dick responding, however, it was Tim who answered, “And here I was, thinking you’d be happy to see me.”

Jason tipped his head just enough and cracked open one eye to see his fiancé, then lifted one arm to grab at the air and mumbled, “I hate everyone except for you and Alfred.”

Tim pulled his tie off and walked over, kissing Jason’s head and asking softly, “How you feeling, Jay? Any better?”

Jason groaned loudly and answered, “Please kill me now.”

Tim laughed, carding his fingers through Jason’s curls, then stated, “I’m afraid I’ll have to deny that request, darling.”

Jason leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly, then grabbed the hem of Tim’s shirt and tugged, grumbling, “Fine. Will you at least come cuddle with me?”

Tim took Jason’s hand and kissed it gently, promising, “Give me five minutes to get changed.”

Then he released Jason’s hand and stood. Jason heard him moving around and, a few minutes later, Tim was crawling into bed beside Jason, curling up against him and tucking the blankets around them. Jason moved just enough to wrap himself around his favorite person, then buried his face in Tim’s shaggy hair and closed his eyes. Tim began playing with Jason’s curls absently, earning a pleased hum from Jason as Jason began to finally drift off to sleep.

Jason woke up with his arms full of Tim, which was lovely, and Dick leaning over him grinning like the Joker on coke, which was distinctly _not_ lovely. Fighting back the urge to break Dick’s nose, Jason squeezed Tim closer and growled, “Why are you in here?”

Dick just grinned wider, the prick.

“We caught Ivy!”


End file.
